Knaked Knights
Knaked Knights is an American adult film produced by Sharpshooter Studios in 1998, created and directed by Princeton Steele, produced by Jerry Jensen, filmed in Los Angeles, California, and was released in the same year. The film stars Anthony Stone, Rod Pupret, Dan Canuck, Christi Lake, Steve Grier, Sam Ashton, Rainey Mason, James Rider, Anthony Capriatti, and The Moat Monster. It is one of many sources of Gachimuchi videos. Synopsis Throughout the film, solo scenes of the Knaked Knights and Christi Lake's men are seen. 'Prologue' Anthony Capriatti, the leader of the Knaked Knights, a quartet of experienced fighters, attempt to capture an ivy-lined castle from one member's father and an evil princess. They plan out their objective in a small cave, just near the castle. At first, they take down two guards and take away their armor and weapons, but two more guards catch them while the Knaked Knights were tricked into going to dead-end and take them to the dungeon to be chained up. Rod Pupret, one of the castle guards who were knocked out, brings the Knaked Knights to the evil princess. The evil princess dismisses their attempt at trying to take back the castle, decides to strip them of their clothes, is disgusted by them, and requests the castle guards to take the Knaked Knights immediately back to the dungeon and later to the moat to be promptly eaten by The Moat Monster in the morning. Anthony Stone then sends the Knaked Knights back to the dungeon. 'Steve Grier' As the first man in a philosophical scene in the film, Steve Grier is seen in casual clothing before taking off his clothes. He stands still in a small, open building for the camera as it changes angles. 'Hot Wax' Christi Lake then sends Rainey Mason and Rod Pupret to her lair. She is angered by Rainey and Rod for being naked, will dismiss them until they get their uniform back, and does not want to pay for anymore clothing Rod and Rainey then taunt the Knaked Knights. Rainey asserts that the Knaked Knights were tough for sneaking up on him and that he'll get his uniform back. Rod then says that the Knaked Knights are jokes now. Two of the now 'appropriately' named Knaked Knights, Dan Canuck and Anthony Capriatti are then tortured with hot wax by the castle guards Rainey Mason and Rod Pupret, respectively. 'Sam Ashton' Sam Ashton is seen laying down on a white hammock with only his underwear on. He takes off the underwear, poses for the camera, relaxes in the hammock. He has the longest philosophical scene in the film. 'Bath' Christi Lake proceeds to take a bath and to be assisted by the castle guards Anthony Stone and James Rider, who also take off their clothes. 'Dan Canuck' Dan Canuck is seen wearing only his underwear. Once he takes it off, Dan puts on a very serious face and poses for the camera as it also switches angles. 'Single File' The scene transitions back to the captured Knaked Knights as they stand sleeping and the camera moves up and down to view their entire bodies. Rod and Rainey come back to wake up the prisoners to prepare them for their last morning. 'Rainey Mason' Rainey Mason is seen lying down in a red bed with a beanie hat and only a white shirt with no pants or underwear. He then takes off his clothes, poses, and thrusts onto the bed. 'The Moat Monster' The Knaked Knights were then thrown into the moat to be eaten by the Moat Monster and the castle guards push them into the moat when they attempt to climb out. Anthony Stone then randomly takes off his clothes and runs away; this lets the Knaked Knights to eventually escape. Steve Grier, one of the Knaked Knights, uses his chains to stop the Moat Monster, distracting the guards and allowing his allies to leave the moat. The Knaked Knights then run up the stone stairs as the camera stays still. 'Anthony Stone' Anthony Stone, in the nude, is seen standing erect on what seems to be a cliff with a black lamppost nearby. He flexes his muscles for the camera, poses, and smiles. 'Breaking free of the chains' Dan Canuck then uses a dropped sword, possibly from Anthony Stone, to break each chain that the Knaked Knights had. 'Fighting and Running 1' Sam Ashton, one of the Knaked Knights, combats Rainey Mason, one of the castle guards, and later Sam runs away. Anthony Capriatti is seen running away from Rainey Mason while Dan Canuck runs away from Anthony Stone. 'James Rider' James Rider is seen with a blank face and is lying down on a pink, king-sized bed in the nude. He poses for a bit. 'Fighting and Running 2' Steve Grier runs and shoves Rod Pupret when he wasn't looking. Dan Canuck is still running away from Anthony Stone, Sam Ashton is running away from Rainey Mason, Anthony Capriatti is seen running away from Rainey Mason, and Dan Canuck and James Rider engage in a sword duel. Once Dan manages to get behind James, he hits James with his right knee and makes a run for it. Sam Ashton pushes Rod Pupret around a bit as Rod violently jerks forward Sam in vain. Dan is still running away from James and Steve Grier is seen running away from James who has his sword back. Steve encounters Anthony Stone as he was checking his surroundings and the two men then wrestle each other. Steve punches Anthony Stone and makes a run for it. 'Anthony Capriatti' As the final member and leader of the Knaked Knights, Anthony gets the second longest philosophical scene in the film. He is seen with a white towel and white jockstrap while in a spa. He later turns around and takes off his jockstrap to reveal his tattoo that is on his left buttock. Anthony Capriatti puts on a serious face as the camera gets up close to him and sits down near the spa. The camera then gets extremely close to his penis as Anthony Capriatti splashes some water on his left thigh and rubs himself with the water. Anthony Capriatti then turns again as the camera gets extremely close to his butt. Anthony Capriatti finally stands still in the spa. 'Fighting and Running 3' Sam Ashton is seen running away from Anthony Stone, Steve Grier is still seems running away from the armed James Rider, Anthony Capriatti runs away from The Moat Monster as Christi Lake is visibly and vocally frustrated by the Knaked Knights' resilience and strength and tells her men and sea monster to go after them. Anthony Capriatti engages in a sword duel with James Rider. Just like Dan Canuck, Anthony Capriatti manages to get behind James Rider and makes a run for it. Sam Ashton is still running away from Anthony Stone and Rainey Mason ambushes Dan Canuck, disarming him from using his sword, and Dan Canuck attacks Rainey Mason. Dan makes a run for it after getting on top of Rainey and choking him. 'Rod Pupret' As the final man with a philosophical scene, Rod Pupret is seen in a fancy part of the castle; wearing an open white jacket and light denims booty shorts. The camera then gets up close to Rod as he simultaneously takes off his jacket and rubs the front of his lips as they appear to swell up. Rod then "zips" towards the floor in a diagonal motion that the camera captures. Next, Rod "zips" back, standing up with a serious face, takes off his booty shorts to reveal a black thong, and pushes his body downwards to the floor to seductively pose for the camera. Then, Rod stands back up while taking off his thong, turns to his back in a stylish manner while also showing part of his front, takes off the thong and throws it away. Rod reaches for his glass of water, takes a sip out of it before pouring it on his chest, left arm, stomach, and penis. Rod finally rubs his penis while lying down spread eagle in a bed, turns his body around a little bit, gets into a good position as the camera gets up close to him, smiles, rubs his entire body, stares at camera, and goes to sleep. 'Epilogue' The Knaked Knights quickly sprint to the castle gates and lock themselves out. Trapping the castle guards, the Moat Monster, and the evil princess. Ending the film. Outtakes * Steve Grier failing to climb the castle wall and falling down into the moat. * Dan Canuck having no idea on how to progress his solo scene. * Rod Pupret tripping over his words on using the hot wax for the Knaked Knights. * The Moat Monster relaxing in the moat. * Sam Ashton running with Dan Canuck saying his thanks to him because Sam didn't break apart Dan's chains. * Matt Westmore, the man revealed to be the Moat Monster, elaborating on why he was relaxing in the moat. Film cover description in the back Four handsome warrior princes are captured when their brave assault on the castle fails. By decree, the evil princess has hunky bodyguards throw the new prisoners naked into the gloomy dungeon. Using only their bare bodies, they must escape the dreaded Moat Monster and fight their way past the kingdom's strongest and buffest swordsmen. Another full-length male nude feature filled with gorgeous guys and naked action! Music Memes See also: Memes, Soramimi/Knaked Knights * "My father's kingdom is rightfully ours!" - Sam Ashton * "Well if we can capture the evil princess we can probably regain it." - Steve Grier * "She's in there surrounded by guards!" - Anthony Capriatti * "We don't have any weapons. We're gonna have to do this by surprise." - Dan Canuck * "Off to the dungeon with you!" - James Rider * "Line up!" - Anthony Stone * "Guys we got to break out of here!" - Steve Grier * "These chains are too tight." - Steve Grier * "You guys are the jokes now." - Rod Pupret * Dan Canuck's theme. * Chavez Obama's theme and solo scene. * The Knaked Knights traversing along the castle walls. * The Moat Monster's theme. * The Knaked Knights running away from The Moat Monster and the castle guards on a flight of stairs while in the nude. * The Moat Monster moving on foot. * Anthony Capriatti's theme and solo scene. * Rod Pupret's solo scene. * The Moat Monster relaxing in the moat. This is sometimes edited. Authentic Gachimuchi Information * Knaked Knights was filmed at The Hollywood Castle (34° 7' 23.7032" N, 118° 19' 5.7216" W). * Japanese fans refer the Knaked Knights castle as "ケツホルデス城" (Ketsuholedesu Castle) after their nickname for the evil princess. * Rod Pupret did not get involved in combat or run unlike the other castle guards. This is due to a car crash that injured Rod's legs. The black spots on Rod's shins, knees, left hand, and the scratch marks on Rod's left thigh, respectively; can be looked at in Rod's philosophical, solo scene. * Rod also took painkillers, which made him sleepy and appear lazy in consequence. * Dan Canuck's theme was used in the 6th part of the Authentic Men Butt Collaboration 2016 ~ Your Butt. ~. * The copy introducing Steve Grier, Sam Ashton, Dan Canuck, Rainey Mason, Rod Pupret, and Anthony Stone, and Knaked Knights to Gachimuchi was uploaded to Nico Nico Douga on December 16, 2008. It was originally known as "レスリングシリーズ外伝 井上カブレラ潜入編 1/4" (Resuringu Shirīzu Gaiden Inoue Kaburera Sen'nyū-hen 1/4", Wrestling Series: Inoue Cabrera's Infiltration 1/4"). ** This is the second highest amount of characters ever being introduced. Only being beaten by Junkyard Boyz. * The copy introducing The Moat Monster and Christi Lake to Gachimuchi was uploaded to Nico Nico Douga on December 25, 2008. It was originally known as "井上カブレラ潜入編 3-4予告編" (Inoue Kaburera Sen'nyū-hen 3-4 Yokokuhen, "Inoue Cabrera's Infiltration 3-4 Trailer"). 'Knaked Knights' Leader: Anthony Capriatti Second in command: Dan Canuck Third in command: Sam Ashton Fourth in command: Steve Grier 'Ketsuholedesu Castle' Leader: Christi Lake Guards by ranking: 1. Anthony Stone 2. Rod Pupret 3. Rainey Mason 4. The Moat Monster 5. James Rider Gallery Knaked Knights.mp4 snapshot 00.12.49.png|(Starting from left to right) Steve Grier, Anthony Capriatti, Sam Ashton, and Dan Canuck. The captured Knaked Knights. Vlcsnap-error209.jpg|Anthony Capriatti carefully peaking over the castle walls. See also * Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3, a film that had Anthony Capriati debut into the Gachimuchi universe. External links * IMDB link * Nico Nico Pedia article (Japanese) Category:Sources Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling Category:Wrestling Series